EvolutionX
by Chef94
Summary: Lina and Gourry go chasing after 6 magical orbs, each holding elemental powers. But what is the secret behind them? And who are the mysterious people who dropped the map?


Slayers Evolution-X

(This is a fanfiction- 'fiction' written by a 'fan.' Meaning I don't own anything! Just enjoy the story!)

Chapter 1

"Come on, we have to out run her." A shady man said.

"We can do it." A shady woman said.

"You're not getting away that easily, fire ball!" said the familiar voice of Lina Inverse.

The two shady characters go flying back, but stand their ground.

"We can take her on; she's the only one that we have to deal with." Said the woman

Gourry comes into vision with his hand on his sword.

"If you want to get to her, you'll have to get through me, light come forth!" Gourry says as he gets in front of Lina. The woman looks at the man.

"Lets high tail it." She said. They run off into the forest.

"All right, free treasure map." Lina said picking up a piece of paper that looked like the combination of a pirate map and an ancient scroll.

"The six orbs of Oxoura, what are those?" Lina asked reading the title of the map.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Xellos said, who always seems to appear out of nowhere.

"AAHH! Don't scare me like that." Lina said in a furious tone.

"Sorry, the six orbs of Oxoura…Oxoura." Xellos said in a questioning voice.

"What, do you know something?" Lina asked

"Actually, I have absolutely no idea." Xellos said in his always cheerful voice.

"Xellos if you won't help us then leave!" Lina said furiously.

"Ok Ok I'll leave." Xellos said right before he disappeared.

_I can't let those two know who Oxoura is, at least not yet._ Xellos thought to himself.

"Ok, so the closest orb is in…oh no." Lina said

"What's up?" Gourry asked.

"The orb that is closest to us is in Seyruun." Lina said dreadfully.

"What's wrong?" Gourry asked with his blank expression.

"Price Philionel and the hero of Justice Amelia, that's what." Lina answered.

"Oh I'm ok with them, plus I have to pick up my diamond blade." Gourry said.

"Your what?" Lina questioned him.

"Well, I decided that I didn't want to abuse the power of the sword of light, so I had a friend make a blade for the sword." Gourry said.

"We searched for five years, and went through the trouble to asking Sirius to return it, and _then_ you ask some one to make you a blade of diamond?" Lina said furiously.

"Yes" Gourry answered.

"You are such an idiot." Lina said while punching him on the head.

"Ok, I understand." Gourry said looking at Seyruun city, which just happened to be off in the distance.

"Ok, let's go." Lina said

* * *

><p>"Miss Lina, Mr. Gourry it's good to see you." An excited Amelia said.<p>

"It is good to see you both." Prince Philionel said gleefully.

"Yah, yah can you tell us anything about this location on the map." Lina said pointing to the dot on the map.

"Yes, but why don't we discuss this over a huge feast?" Prince Phil said.

"We don't have time for…A HUGE FEAST!" Lina said excitedly.

"I'll have my chefs fix it up right away." The Prince said.

"So what do you know?" Lina asked while chewing on…..what I think is lamb.

"That is the location the Seyruun Shrine, said to hold a magical treasure. Many have gone in, none have come out."

"Oohh, creepy." Said Lina shivering.

"Is there something that you wanted?" Asked the perky princess.

"Now I have two jobs. To find the treasure and the reasons for the deaths." Lina exclaimed.

"Well, I thought so. You can take Amelia with you. Her white magic has increased." Boasted the proud prince.

"I will serve Miss Lina well." Amelia said.

"Yah." Lina said unexcitedly.

* * *

><p>"So this is the Seyruun Shrine." Asked Lina.<p>

"Yes, let's go in." Amelia said

Off in the distance were the mysterious man and woman.

"It was a good idea dropping the map so it would catch her interest." Said the man.

"Plus Lord Oxoura will be revived, and we won't have to worry about the guardians." The woman said.

"It's so dark in here I need some light." Lina said directing Amelia to create a ball of light.

As they walk down the hallway they always could sense that they were being watched.

"Hey look, it's the orb." Lina said running into a room.

There was an orb with a cloud of darkness and has a strange aura emanating from it.

"This seems too easy." Lina said suspiciously.

"Mi Miss Lina." Amelia said backing up.

"What is it? AAHH!" Lina screamed.


End file.
